Jaune, Prince of Hunters
by MEGAandBIT we make it nice
Summary: Jaune Arc, was not growing to be the man his father wanted. so , cast from his home, he learned form many people and became, THE PRINCE OF HUNTERS! Rated M just in case for later on.*wink wink*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, its been a really long time, but me and Bit are back. we had a falling out a while back and left the account open so we could read stories and that was it. well we are back to being best friends and with that comes this new story, as you can see its a RWBY x XENA X-over fic. well we both hope you enjoy, and i cant wait to see those reviews, Januey boy take it away

Jaune: Mega and Bit would like you all to know that this is a non-profit story, and is only for the entertainment of the masses, also they do not own anything scene here except for a few OC's that may make an appearance. was that good?

Mega: Yes Jaune, now go make out with Pyrrha already

Bit: No making out just yet! We have a lot to get thru first!

Mega: dont ruin the boys fun Bit. XD now ON TO THE STORY!

-Story Starts-

Today was a day like any other in the Forever Fall Forest. The leaves were, as always, falling there red reminding those who saw them of fresh blood, the sky a bright blue and wholly contrasting the setting of the forest that promised to bring you into the warm and caring embrace of death, for the creatures that roam this forest are not your average wolf or bear, no they are the beasts of Grimm. These terrifying beasts could rip even the most hefty of beings apart in mere seconds. But this is not what we focus on today, for flying overhead was a grey Dust-plane known as a Bullhead, on the side was a red wolf's head with a claw mark behind it. The Bullhead was trailing smoke as if it had been shot and it was losing altitude fast.

The pilot looked nervous as she tried to keep the Bullhead from crashing outright. One of the other White Fang members was treating their injured comrade, while the other was keeping a close eye on their captive. She gritted her teeth as her fox ears twitched wildly. The make shift nurse spoke up, tusks sticking out from his lower lips.

"I hope you know how to land this thing, because otherwise, we can kiss everything we've worked for goodbye!" he sounded quite agitated and that did not help the fox's attitude. " I am trying you damned pig, keep him stable and keep your mouth shut!." she tried to keep the ship steady as a little white haired girl whimpered quietly in the back of the Bullhead causing another of the White fang to growl at the girl and yell at her. "Shut up you stupid human trash!" The man was a gorilla faunus and as he raised his hand to strike the small child, the ship took a sudden nose dive.

"Oh HELL!" She shouted as the Bullhead began to drop like a rock. "HANG ON!" She tried to reign in the controls but she had no luck. The injured faunus flew forward along with the others. The little white haired girl braced for impact as the Bullhead crashed into the forest floor. The pilot was unconscious, somehow surviving. The heavily injured faunus, however, was not so lucky. The boar and gorrilla faunus also survived, but had a few injures. As the other two recovered from the crash the gorilla grabbed the pilot and punched the door off its already busted hinges, stepping out he called to the boar, "Get the bitch, we are going to execute her now for the lives lost." he snarled as he gently set the fox down next to the bullhead in a sitting position. The Boar had walked over to the child and grabbed her by the hair, dragging the poor screaming girl out of the bullhead.

Jaune Arc, a name that the people of the towns outside the walls of Vale knew well, the tales of his heroics had spread far and wide, and most thought him a mere myth. For what could be true of an Arc of all people fighting in a way not like the knights of old tales, it was absurd and the family was not known to have given birth to a male in the past few years. They were blessed with a son not long ago, and he was making quite the name for himself. Sadly, the Arc family was not proud of their only son, for he did not follow in the footsteps for the Arc men before him. But that is enough on the young mans' history, for now we Focus on the present.

As he was walking thru the ForeverFall, Jaune Arc was contemplating whether he wanted to go fishing or head to a town for food when the sound of a damaged Bullhead resounded in the air. He looked skyward and saw the bullhead suddenly go into a nosedive not to far from his location, he started to run in the direction, channeling aura to his legs he took off like a rocket, but as he came upon the crash site he saw a man dragging what looked to be a child by her hair out of the crash and then throw her in front of himself and the other man, and as he got a better look at them, he recognized the white fang uniform. He hung back for a moment, unsure what to do. Then the boar man pulled out what looked like a long blade, while his comrade kept the girl from running. He felt his blood boil and readied his weapon and his signature battle cry.

Winter was scared to death, as the man with the long tusks came at her with the knife. She let out a scream when all of a sudden, a glorious war cry rang out and a young man came front flipping out of no where and over the two mens head's, the warcry sounding something like "Ayiyiiyiyiyiyi!" The boar looked up in time to get a boot to the face and the gorilla let go out of shock. Winter crawled away quickly and watched the fight unfold before her. "So, picking on children now are we?" the man says smiling the whole while and spinning his sword in his grip. Winter examined the man before her. He had short blond hair, and playful yet stern blue eyes. She could tell he was outside quite a bit, unlike her. His white armor seemed to shine against the backdrop of red, the gold designs jumping out more. There was a crest branded into the right pauldron and some sort of jewelry on his other bicep. A sheath made of the same material and design rested on his back. He wore blue pants and a half skirt, while also sporting white and gold boots. He had a white and gold vambrace on his left arm.

"Please, be careful." She whispered. Jaune smiled and winked at her as he screamed a bit, throwing the two off guard as he lunged at the Gorilla then spun and backhanded him in the temple with his blades hilt. The boar faunus ran up to jaune to get a surprise attack in but jaune just backflipped over the man while sheathing his sword and then, as the man turned, he struck out hitting two points on the mans neck that caused the man to fall to his knees "I just cut off the blood flow to your brain, you have thirty seconds to live unless you tell me why you were about to kill a child." his face was away from the girl as he didn't want her seeing this violence so early in life.

"It's a need to know thing. And you don't need to know." The boar man growled out thru the pain. jaune leaned down to the man's ear and whispered menacingly, "Then you do not need to live." he turned and walked over to winter as the man passed out then died, he knelt down smiling at her "You're alright now kid." he rustled her hair playfully. "So whats your name so i can get ya home?"

She puffed up her chest, taking a note out of her sister's book. "My name is Winter Schnee, of the Schnee family…" Her brave face broke a bit. "And I wanna go home!" Jaune smiled at Winter's antics and stood up. "Alright Miss Schnee, then lets return you home. there is a town not far from here where we can make a call to your family, so are you ready to go home?" he smiles. She nodded and wiped away a few stray tears. "Its a long walk, so would you like to walk or me to carry you Miss. Schnee?" he asks Winter. She blushed and crossed her arms.

"I can walk, thank you. A Schnee does not need to be carried." Jaune nodded, "Then let us be on our way." he made sure that she was alright and started to walk north. Winter quickly followed after him, although it was a little bit hard since he took big steps. Once she caught up to him, she spoke up.

"What's your name? I have to let my family know who saved me after all." Jaune frowned "Most just call me Jaune little Winter, though if you'd like, you can call me what my sisters do." he smiled remembering the days before his father had kicked him out. She tilted her head in thought, then nodded.

"Jaune it is then. So, Jaune, why were you out here in the forest? It doesn't feel very safe here." She kept close to him. "I travel a lot, don't really have a home anymore." is all he said on that "And this forest is dangerous, its the home to some very powerful Grimm, but i have slain the ones near this area, i just left the town we are going to actually." Winter nodded and watched the leaves fall from their trees. As they came up to the town, jaune remembered something important and stopped Winter. "I need you to pull up your hood and then i'm going to give you a piggy back ride, okay?" he says, his eyes serious. Winter looked confused but did so anyway. She didn't want to argue with the man who just saved her life.

As Jaune let Winter onto his back he smiled "This town is a Faunus village, most are nice, but a few may react badly to the youngest Schnee." he says walking thru the village to a uplink peeked out from under her hood, but made sure it didn't fall from her head. She watched all the faunus people roam about: shopping, chatting, normal things. It reminded her of Atlus. As they walked into the station Jaune waved at the attendant and gave her a sign of 4 fingers, she smiled as they walked over and he sat winter down at terminal 4. "Go ahead and make your call little winter, ill watch out for ya till they get here." She nodded, and without removing the hood, placed her call. She kicked her legs back and forth, waiting for the call to connect. A woman picked up finally, and before she could begin with the usual opening statement, she saw who it was.

"Please connect me to mother. Tell her Winter is calling." The woman hurriedly did so, and in a few moments an older looking version of Weiss was on the screen and looked horribly worried "WINTER! are you alright, what's going on, do they want ransom, are you hurt?" the woman kept going a mile a minute. Winter held up her hand, careful not to make the hood fall.

"I'm safe. I was saved by a very interesting young man." She looked at Jaune. "Where are we again?"

"Town called calliope, about 40 miles south of Vale." he says, the woman only hearing his voice "How did you get there Winter?" she asks, calmed down a bit from her earlier worry.

"The plane we were flying in was hit, than after a crash landing….I was saved. My captures were knocked out cold and Jaune found me and brought me here." Jaune nodded off to the side "We will have someone there right away honey, and i would like to meet this jaune personally and reward him." jaune grimaced over to the side, He knew that Miss Schnee would know he was an Arc, and he'd rather not start trouble for his sisters and mother, his father sure, but them. Never. Winter noticed this but kept talking, "Make sure that none of the Schnee colors are flying when you come get me. It's not safe to do that here. And Jaune said not to worry about a reward." She glanced at him quickly. The woman nodded "Alright dear, they are en route and will be there in 4 minutes at most. be safe, but i still wish to meet him." there was a twinkle in her eyes. She nodded and hung up the call. She turned and looked at Juane.

"I get the feeling that you don't want to meet my mother. I understand that feeling, but I don't think there is a way out of it. Unless you skip town as soon as they get here." Jaune nodded,  
>"True, and i have a meeting with a man in vale, so i have to get going anyway." he says and pulls out a piece of paper and writes something down on it handing it to Winter "If you ever need me or just want to talk, call that number alright." he smiled at her as he heard a bullhead overhead and grabbed her and started walking out. She clung to the paper and followed after him, grateful for his help and courage. As the Bullhead landed Winter boarded and Janue gave her a wave as he walked back to the call waved back and hid the scrap of paper in her dress. Her mother gathered Winter into her arms and held her close and tight. Winter fought for air, but that didn't stop her from thinking of Jaune and his bravery. <em>I want to be that brave, one day. One day, I'll be strong and brave, just like Jaune. <em>The Bullhead flew back home, making the Schnee family whole once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Mega: Hello and welcome back everyone.

Bit: Hello again!

Mega: im no where near as ornery today.

Bit: Thank god.

Mega:GOOD NEWS THOUGH! my girlfriend is moving in with me.

Bit: Well congrats buddy!

Mega:Right. but now we have our second chapter up, WHICH IS EVEN BETTER NEWS! well for our readers at least.

Bit: Yep, and we even introduced my OC. Cute as hell btw.

Mega: That she is. i can not wait to introduce my team. now, this will not be a OC centric story, this is still about Jaune, my team will just be in the background. Ava on the other hand will be a good friend of our resident Ice Queen.

Bit: It may or may not happen, not sure yet.

Mega: really? wow.

Bit: Again, not an OC centric thing. But anyway, that's chapter 2!

Mega: Yup, this is Mega

Bit: And this is Bit.

Mega and Bit:And we are signing off.

"Now, where was that flying death trap supposed to depart from again?" our hero asks himself as he walked around aimlessly. "I swear old and grey told me it was right around here." Looking at the map in his hands he noticed something off about it. "I've had this thing upside down." He palmed his face and sighed. "I really need to start paying attention to these things more often." As he flipped the map he turned around and walked towards the docks.

As he came upon the dock he saw a person standing at the entrance wearing a large brimmed hat, covering her face and short hair. She wore dark green cargo pants and a short sleeve black shirt, with Beacon's crest on the back, done in white. She was wearing brown boots and the most noticeable thing about her was the crossbow as big as she was slung across her back as if it weighed as much as a normal school bag. She was also looking at a map, confused.

"Excuse me miss, you wouldn't happen to be trying to find Beacon's ship." Jaune asks the girl, his eyes focused on the crossbow and his hand tapping on the chakram at his waist. She turned to the voice talking to her and nodded slowly. She pushed up her hat slightly as to give her a better view. This revealed eyes green like the forests in fairy tales, deep and dark. She smiled slightly, and then spoke.

"Yep. Makes it obvious that I'm a first year. My name's Ava Kane. What's yours?" She stuck out her hand that wasn't holding the map to shake his hand. Jaune took the hand and shook it, his grip heavy but gentle at the same time. "Janue. First year myself." he released her hand and smiled. "You found that death tr- i mean ship yet?" She laughed at him and tapped the map.

"I've been looking for other students, but no luck. Either we're early...or we're late. I'm hoping we're early." She adjusted the crossbow on her back. "And I noticed the way you were looking at my crossbow. Pretty neat huh? Designed it myself. Parents thought I was crazy to go with something twice my size, but I feel better with some weight." She laughed at her little joke.

"I understand that well." he says as he draws his blade from his back. "This is my design as well. the blade is inlaid with red dust for a more, fiery, effect." he chuckles. then sheathes the blade once more. "I'm actually looking forward to the spars i will be having, so many diverse opponents." his grin was hungry in a way, his eyes looking far into the past at battlefields long forgotten.

"Methinks you've been out in the wilds for too long, friend." She was grinning regardless. "My home for the past seven years has been Foreverfall." he says still grinning, though more friendly this time as his eyes became more focused. "But that is that, and this is this." Ava nodded as she noticed other kids around their age began to gather and mingle. A large airship began to make it's decent upon the dock not too long after."It would seem we are in the right place." Jaune says motioning to the crowd coming toward them.

Ava nodded as she took note of all the different people and weapons. She pulled her hat down over her eyes and made her way to the ship. She looked back at Jaune, and waved him over.

"Let's go! I want to get a window seat. And I would like to enjoy the ride with my first friend." She grinned and walked onto the ship. Jaune sighed and walked with her, grabbing a small bottle from his pocket and taking a small red pill. Ava didn't notice this as she was too busy looking out the window and getting settled. As the rest of the students filed on, the airship was filled with chatter and some nervous energy as well. "You are reminding me of a girl i met once, Valkyrie or the like i think." he says smiling "Crazy girl that one." She glanced at him with a grin and blushed as well.

"I"m sorry if I'm cramping your cool style. This is my first time on an airship and I'm going to Beacon! My parents told me all about it. They aren't hunters themselves, but they saw I had the drive to be one, so i was enrolled in combat school and here I am!" Jaune smiled "I have been on a few of these ships, but i have a sever case of motion sickness so I tend to avoid them." he says showing her the bottle. "I found a pill that helps but i will stay away from these unless its needed." he grumbled. She laughed as the last students boarded and the ship closed up. Everyone on board felt the ship preparing for liftoff.

"I think i am going to sit here." he says sitting down, his back to the hull. "These things are death-traps. I can not tell you how many i have downed with a simple shot in the right place."

Ava nodded, and watched out the window, the world below looking larger and more spread out than she even realized.

"A beautiful view is it not?" Jaune asked looking out the window when he heard a loud female voice from the back of the ship. "Oh, i can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever! OF. ALL. TIME." The loud shout came from a fiery blonde dressed in a gold and tan vest with a yellow crop top underneath, with a blazing heart just barely peeking out on her left breast. The vest has puffy shoulders and the sleeves end just above her bicep. She has fingerless gloves and her wrists are adorned with yellow bracelets that are a bit bulky. She wears a pair of black biker shorts under a belt that holds a pleated leather skirt and a fabric skirt on the back. The leather part also had this blazing heart, but instead of black, it was gold. An infinity scarf was wrapped around her neck and she wore brown biker boots, with orange stockings just slightly showing. A lilac bandana was wrapped around her leg, the same color as her eyes.

She was holding a girl with short black hair in a headlock, who looked liked she wanted to die of embarrassment. She wore a red hood, a black top and skirt, the skirt trimmed with red. Her boots were black with red soles, and silver crosses held her cloak to her shirt. A silver rose hung from her hip along with a large rectangular object, and individually held silver eyes looked around for an escape route, but found none as she sighed in defeat. The girl with silver eyes spoke up "Please stop." the blonde grinned.

"But i'm so proud of you!" Jaune lost interest around this point and turned back to Ava. "interesting girls. The one in red seems a bit young though."Ava looked over and nodded. As she was about to speak, a news bulletin flashed across the screens, showing a man named Roman Torchwick. It was a mugshot, showing a man with orange hair and mascara lined eyes. He was sneering at the camera. The woman was going on how he was a prime suspect in quite a few dust robberies.

"Have you heard anything about the teachers this year? Heard there was a few new ones this year." Jaune asked Ava. Ava shook her head no. Before Jaune could continue to speak the image of a stern glasses wearing blonde woman "Hello, and welcome to Beacon." she says. The blonde from earlier looks to the hologram and asks "Who's that?" "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The blonde just tilts her head "Oh." Glynda continues talking. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." after the speech ended the hologram turned off and the students caught their first glimpse of Beacon. Jaune stood and stopped next to Ava, "This is going to be an interesting four years."


End file.
